Vehicle manufacturers have developed various types of in-vehicle and/or onboard computer processing systems that sometimes require software updates. In the past, such software updates have required manual operation of the in-vehicle computer processing systems by a technician to configure the vehicle into a program mode, and to manually perform and confirm success of the software updates. When large numbers of vehicles in a fleet require software updates, the process can become time consuming and costly, which can be compounded if errors occur during the manual update operations. With advances in such vehicle computer processing systems being utilized in newer electric and hybrid electric vehicles, which can benefit from sometime more frequent software updates, the need for more automated software update capabilities has become more pronounced.